In the Hands of Time
by kissinginparis
Summary: In the year 2030 a war has broken out, but the only people who can stop it are The Elite, from 20 years ago, only one problem they don't remember each other. 1/362, 2/5, 4/3, 60/86&others PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Prologue**

**

* * *

**

The Year 2006

The Old Abandoned Treehouse, Cleveland, Ohio

An orange sweatshirt, a hat, a pair of goggles, a wretched stuffed animal and sunglasses, that was all that scattered the wooden floor. A pair of eyes scanned the room, the heat of the afternoon sinking into the trunk of the treehouse, the branches soaking in all the sun there was.

The silhouette of a man stood searching the room for something. He turned when he heard people coming, he slipped into the shadows of the now, almost empty treehouse, holding in his breath, his hand on the belt that surrounded his waist. He prepared himself to yank the weapon out if needed.

"It's been done." A little caramel haired boy said to his companion. The man smirked, slinking out of the shadows to get a better view and eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I can't believe it...they were the best there was." The man nodded his agreement even though the two children could not see him and were not conversing with him.

"Well we promised that we'd schedule them to meet again."

"Lamest thing I've ever heard if you ask me." A short, stout boy said searching the room for any old belongings, his eyes landing on the pile of sentimental junk.

The man came into their view, pulling out his weapon, there were two shrieks and a siren. He cursed and then raced into the nearest bedroom, it was empty besides a fallen soda machine and what seemed to be the boundaries of a boxing ring. He heard the scuffs of shoes and he pressed a button on a contraption that twisted around his arm, and in an instant, everything changed.

* * *

The Year 2030

Kids Next Door Moonbase, the Moon

A small girl with curly, mousy brown hair sat at a computer, the area around her was buzzing with tons of kids walking up and down, it was interrupting her train of thought. The small girl of only ten years of age had bags under her eyes and there were cans of soda surrounding her work area. She was looking for something, anything to stop the insanity that was occurring. Splinter Cell? No, she thought, scrolling through more files. Galactic Kids Next Door? She shook her head at that too, and scrolled again. Father? Definitely not, he had lost all his powers, which was a known fact. Then something caught her eye. The girls brown eyes lit up, becoming the size of the frisbees that whizzed past a kid when they were wandering the frisbee deck.

She had it figured out...

Suddenly the whole place went black, her computer shut down, the voices were quietened. The girl began to breath heavily, her files, her precious work, the system could not shut down on her, it had never gone down before.

The hi-tech computer in front of her flashed, a million different codes were listed in small, white font. She gasped, fumbling for a power switch, they were being hacked. Just as fast as it started, it ended. The lights flew back on as everyone searched the floor for their papers they had dropped in surprise. The bustling started up again, she looked through her computer, she wanted to be sure they were hacked before making a report to the Soopreme Leaduh.

She lifted an eyebrow. She touched the glass screen of her computer, clicking on a file with her finger, opening it. It was surprising, instead of missing files, there was a new one, flashing for her to open. She slid her finger down the side of her screen, scrolling with her fingers rather then her paper thin mouse. Something scanned her face, and she fell back, causing a few people to look up as they recovered from the shock of the shut down.

She noticed that no one else seemed to have a problem, no one else seemed to have an intriguing file, in fact no one else's computer had even sprouted a million little codes. She stared back at the screen, pulling the folding door of her cubicle around her so that no one would be able to see whatever it was that she had discovered, her computer would be confiscated if they found out.

She reopened the document and the contents loaded, it was all writing with a few codes, and then there was a ton of history on the illustrious Sector V from the Seventh Age of the KND. She gasped for the second time that morning and typed a code into the wall of her cubicle, a small siren went off and she fainted.

* * *

_Heey guys ! Okay, ever since I joined FanFiction I really wanted to write a future based story in their teenage years, because I thought it would be a little different. Anyways, I really wanted to get this story started because I just had the itch to write it before I completely forgot where I wanted it to go !(=_

_Also, I wanted to say thank you to everyone who messaged me helping me with Sparks, the next chapter will be up SUUUPER soon (: IHEARTYOUUU(=_

_BTW, I'm re-releasing this, I was feeling a little down that I deleted it, please read&review(:_

**-LaughyyTaffy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Beginning

**

* * *

**

The Year 2009

Galactic Kids Next Door, Decommissioning Chambers, Space.

Numbuh One of the Galactic Kids Next Door stood with his hands behind his back, facing the direction of Earth. Nigel longed to return, there was never too much activity out here, but when there was it was highly dangerous. He smiled knowingly, today he would be released of all his former regrets. Now that he thought about it he felt incomplete without them, without _her_. It was a silly thought that seven people could shape your life so much that you missed them when being away from them for only a few hours, let alone years.

Nigel Uno had left behind everything at the age of twelve, it had been four long, tiresome years. Of course the equipment and the villains were much greater and much better, but he liked it the old way. He knew it was an honor to be chosen, but such greatness was not for him, he realized that the second day of his journey, and now here they were heading home, at least he was.

He looked around him, he was basically being held prisoner, he was being decommissioned from the GKND, he had served for three years, but since the GKND had decided to make a stop at the moon to collect supplies they had offered to decommission him seeing his sorrow, and Nigel had accepted, eternally grateful for the offer.

"Operative Uno, Numbuh 1 of the former Sector V, your decommissioning will begin in moments." Nigel took a deep breath, no more regrets, no more memories. Two fellow operatives pulled him into a seat, putting a helmet-like thing over his head which was connected to wires.

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1-" Just as someone hit a button causing the process of Nigel's decommissioning to begin, there was a blast, someone was attacking, but it was too late, Nigel Uno had lost all his memories.

* * *

The Year 2010

Kids Next Door Moonbase, the Moon

Four years ago this place was in top shape, everything was running like a top and now the place was dealing with odd ends. A young boy with sandy hair sat at a desk popping open a can of rootbeer and resting his legs on a table. He looked out at his surroundings and at the pictures that lined the circular room. There were huge pictures of kids, like an ex-11 and an ex-247.

He sighed, swigging more of his soda, he heard a knock on his door and he let out a deep breath. "Come in," the boy said in his most authoritative voice. A young girl, a year younger than himself walked in, clutching bundles of file folders in her small hands. She tried her best to salute the older boy, but she failed, dropping a few folders.

"At ease," he said as the girl shot back up holding her messily stacked papers.

"Numbuh 4-4-429 sir, I have the information you needed." She stuttered, scared of the other child in the room.

"What news do you have for me?"

"Uh, nothing, there hasn't been anything going on lately." He shut his eyes and spun around in his chair he faced a wall that was all windows. Outside there was nothing but space, you could see the Earth in the distance and satellites circling it. There was one spot in the middle however, that wasn't a window, where there was a huge picture of the eight greatest kids to ever walk the planet and it's moon, The Elite.

"Did you get anything out of Sophie after her...er...meltdown?" 429 asked, careful with bringing up the subject.

"Well actually-"

The two operatives were interrupted when there was banging and yelling, Numbuh 429 got up out of his chair, the little girl following, dropping her papers and fumbling with her belt, pulling out a mustard gun. They opened the door, their weapons ready for use.

They opened their mouths in shock, there were disarmed kids of all ages lying on the floor, the whole place was a wreck and standing in the middle of it all were eight kids. One of them, a tall blonde finally spoke up, "I told them we just needed to talk." He shrugged.

* * *

_Ehh, not really a great start, &i doubt i'll get too many reviews, but KEEP READINGG&reviewinggg (;_

_IHEARTYOU!(=_

**-LaughyyTaffy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Oh, So Lovely Turn of Events:**

* * *

The Year 2010

Kids Next Door Moonbase, the Moon.

"So you're claiming you're from the future?" Numbuh 429 asked, holding back laughter.

"Yes you idiot, we're from the future!" An obsidian haired boy yelled.

"Alright then, who exactly are you?" The group of eight glanced at each other.

"I'm Serena, Numbuh 1362, and I'm twelve." A girl with mahogany hair replied crossing her arms.

"Pft, there's no such numbuh." 429 said, scoffing.

"That's why we're from the future, smarty!" Another girl said, with crackling red hair.

"Alright then, who are you?"

"I'm Nicole, just call me Nikki," She said crossing her arms, her stick straight, red hair tumbling down her shoulders, 429 studied her, she seemed familiar. "This here is my twin brother, Nathaniel. We're twelve."

"What are your Numbuhs?" 429 questioned.

"I'm 8660 and she's 6086, she took the number I wanted." Said the obsidian haired boy who had first spoken.

"That's because you were too slow." Nikki said raising her eyebrows tauntingly.

"Just shut it." Serena hissed. "Conner it's your turn." Serena nudged a tall blonde boy who was staring up at the ceiling.

"Huh? Oh, right, I'm Conner, like she said, I'm Numbuh -43, I'm also twelve years old and single," Conner said winking at the young girl from the past, clutching her manila folders. Nikki rolled her eyes and pushed Conner into the wall.

"I'm Melissa his sister, call me Missy. No offense, I think you might need to redecorate a bit, these pictures of kids are like creepy." Missy had silvery blonde hair and was filing her nails, not even bothering to look up, "Oh, and we're like twins too, but that little one over there is also our sister," Kelsey pointed to the corner where a black haired little girl was sitting criss-cross playing mercy with 8660. "Anywho, my numbuh is 43."

"I'm LILY!" Said the raven haired girl sitting up after a tie of mercy with 8660, who was rubbing his arm. "I'm Numbuh 34." Lily smiled up at Numbuh 429, who was trying to grasp all the information he was getting, he could barely remember their names.

"Moving on, I bet you were wondering, who this handsome hunk is?"

"No, we weren't wondering who the dork in the corner was, and stop talking about yourself like you're someone else." Nate said rolling his bright blue eyes.

"It's called third person, and Drew thinks it's cool," A guy with light brown hair and pale white skin said while Nate scowled. "Anyways, as I was saying, I'm Drew, Numbuh 25 at your service. This is my brother James, he's the runt of the group, he's a year younger than the rest of us, him and Lilly are only eleven." Drew gestured towards a boy who had a much darker complexion compared to him and was standing next to a black haired girl.

"Hi, the Numbuh's 52, the name's James…yup." The boy replied nodding his head, there was a red baseball hat on his head that was placed backwards.

"Alright, well you have full permission to use my operatives, they have nothing better to do, but it better be an emergency for why you need these…teenagers," He grimaced at the last word.

"Trust me, it's a big deal." Serena said nodding her head; she seemed to be the leader so Numbuh 429 took her word for it.

* * *

The Year 2010

The Boy's Restroom, Gallagher High School, Cleveland, Ohio.

Patton Drilovsky had his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans that were sagging way past his hips. He shook his shaggy, black hair out of his face as he walked up some steps that led to one of Gallagher High's restrooms. The school was particularly silent since classes were in session and he seemed to be one of only a few students milling around campus.

Patton pushed the door of the boys' restroom and pulled out his iPhone looking for something interesting to do as he killed time. Most people would call it ditching when a high school junior sets off for the bathroom to mess around with their phone, but Patton liked to call it a way to conserve his energy for football practice, it's not like Honors French would help him later on in life…or was it Spanish? He shook his head, whatever it was, it didn't matter.

It had been what seemed like ten minutes when suddenly a toilet flushed, Patton looked up, shoving his phone in his pocket just to be safe. He was pretty sure that no one had been in there and if they had walked in he was sure to notice.

"Ouch! Nate lay off!" A girl yelled, Patton's eyes grew twice their regular size, was he in the girls' restroom? He looked around, there were urinals, there was no possible way that this could be the girls' restroom, yet there was a girl in here. Then out of nowhere he heard giggling, he stopped in his tracks, tilting his head, this was weird…

"STOP IT!" Another girl yelled, Patton looked around again, he started freaking out, he'd heard stories about walking in on this kind of weird stuff, but he never actually had planned on being one to witness such an awkward situation. Suddenly a door to a stall flung open and five kids fell to the floor, taking Patton by surprise. One obsidian haired boy fell right near Patton's foot; he looked up to look Patton in the eye.

"Uh…it's not what it looks like…." He said trailing off as he checked to see if his friends were behind him.

"NATE! YOU GOT TOILET PAPER ON MY UGGS!" A girl with long, silvery, blonde hair yelled at the boy who was talking to Patton.

"Aren't you guys a little too young to be at a high school?" Patton asked, raising one eyebrow at the scene, right when the door to another stall flung open to show four more kids, one was a mahogany haired girl.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLE STATIONS!" She yelled and Patton stumbled backwards as more stalls opened revealing more kids who threw themselves at Patton trying to attack him with various homemade weapons.

"Hey Pat, Mr. Sawyer wants you back in class, besides I REALLY need to use the cruddy rest-" Wallabee Beatles, Patton's best friend said, walking into the bathroom.

"Perfect timing!" Another kid said attacking Wallabee.

"WHAT THE CRUD!" He yelled trying to shake off the vicious kid.

"What do you think you're doing?" Patton yelled at the kids, but before he got an answer he was knocked out cold.

* * *

The Year 2010

Kids Next Door Moonbase, the Moon.

'When Wallabee woke up his golden bangs were sticking to his forehead and he was chained up to a steel chair. He could hear voices and his vision was pretty blurry, he must have been knocked out hard. Wallabee had expected to be at home in the confines of his spacious bedroom, instead he was in a small room with glass walls and was dimly lit.

"Finally the cruddy teenager is awake." A boy said grimacing at Wallabee as though there was something grotesquely wrong with him. Wallabee glared with no reaction from them boy, besides a smirk. Wallabee rolled his jade eyes and searched the room, looking up at the ceiling, it felt sort of familiar...

"Alright now that all of you are awake-"

"All of you? Are you saying there are other people in here?" Someone asked, by the sound of his voice he seemed to be around Wallabee's age.

"Just shut up and listen!" A girl yelled, even through the glass window you could tell that she had flaming red hair.

"Uhm as I was saying, now that you're in no position to act, we'd like to question you."

"Holy eff, a test? I didn't even study!" Wallabee laughed hearing Patton's voice.

"This is not a test." The girl answered, Wallabee could hear concern in her voice, like she wasn't expecting a question like that, she then turned to a group of kids around the ages of ten and through twelve and began whispering.

Wallabee took her moment of silence to look to his sides, he could see the silhouette of other teenagers strapped down to chairs like his own. On Wally's right was a girl who seemed to have black hair as dark as night, she seemed extremely familiar, but the light was too dim for him to see, beside him was a boy with auburn hair that sat messily on his head, he seemed like he was trying to sleep making Wallabee crack a grin.

"Okay, sorry," The girl turned back to them, "We are going to ask you a few questions, and if you are planning on getting out of here safely then you are going to have to answer." She took on a more serious and firm tone.

"Can we just get on with it?" Wallabee asked, his thick Australian accent coating his words.

"Woah he sounds just like-"

"Nate, I'm in the middle of talking can you please not interrupt?" The girl said obviously annoyed. "Before we began the serious questioning we need names starting with you." She pointed to the corner where an annoyed, pronounced English accent rang out.

"Nigel Uno."

"Rachel McKenzie."

"Patton Drilovsky."

"Fanny Fulbright."

"Abigail Lincoln."

"Hoagie P. Gilligan."

"Wallabee Beatles."

"Kuki Sanban."

Eight of the nine kids standing on the other side of the glass dropped whatever they had in their hands, the other just stared, puzzled by their answers and the awestruck response..

* * *

_Yay, another chapter down. So like idk if this story is even good, &i think if the response to this chapter is like worse than the last two i'm most likely going to take it down. I know im a weirdoo (; Anyways if you do read this hunk of junk, reviewwww. (:_

_-LaughyyTaffy (=_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Honey, I captured the parents.**

* * *

Kids Next Door Artic Base

"Yes," Numbuh 411 said into his Kids Next Door headset, "I'll direct you to Sector V, one second." He sighed, his job always consisted of him directing people to each other's treehouses and verifying calls. He typed in the coordinates for Sector V's treehouse, but nothing came up, it continued to ring until the voice of Numbuh 1362 informed him that no one was there. "Slackers, I bet 8660 and negative 43 broke the phone again." He muttered to himself, reaching forward to talk to them on the big screen. When the camera turned on though, the picture of their treehouse was empty, there weren't any soda cans on the floor, magazines laying out or stuffed animals strewn on the sofas – it was deserted.

411 scratched his head, today was a mandatory work day especially since the war was getting worse every day, a sudden realization hit him. His chubby fingers flew across his keyboard as he switched back to his call, "Soopreme Leader, sir, they're not there, the place is deserted, I'm afraid they've been attacked." Suddenly all of Artic Base lit up with red lights, there was yelling outside as people prepared to head over to Sector V's treehouse.

Numbuh 411 got up to watch all the commotion when suddenly everything went black.

* * *

The Year 2010

Kids Next Door Moonbase

"This can't be happening." Numbuh 1362 said, she rubbed her temples and then turned to her second in command.

"It could just be a coincidence…" Serena, Numbuh 1362, stared at her friend with a blank look. Maybe Nikki was right, maybe it was just a coincidence that these kids had the same names as their- their-their _parents._

"What are you talking about?" Numbuh 429 asked, he obviously hated being out of the loop and since he was the Soopreme Leaduh it was his right to know (in some way).

"Nothing you cruddy idiot." Conner mumbled, 429 glared at him and Nikki sighed in annoyance. "Now can someone please explain to me what the crud is going on?" Conner asked, looking from one of his friends to the other.

"You _stupid_ boy! Oh my gosh." Nikki placed her hands on her hips, "Were you not listening to what their names are?"

Conner made a big show of rolling his eyes, scoffing and letting out an irritated, "Well yeah." Numbuh 1362, took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. This couldn't be happening, not now, not when they were in the middle of a war.

"Well?" Nikki asked, nodding her head as if expecting Conner to continue.

"Well what? They all have weird names, how's that supposed to help us?" Nate snorted, Drew rolled his eyes and Missy slapped his arm.

"They have the same names as our parents!" She said, throwing her hands up. Numbuh 1362, looked over at the teenagers through the glass. What to do, what to do? Should she just wipe their memories and send them shuffling back to their homes? Should she just tell Numbuh 429 that it was all some big joke? If she did what would she tell _her_ Soopreme Leaduh when she got home? That it was a failed mission? As if. Serena Uno never failed. Never.

"You kids gonna let us out of here or what?" One of the teenagers asked, she had caramel skin and long black hair, a very bored expression was plastered over her face. Then something hit Serena, did these teenagers_ know_ each other?

She walked forward and hit the button on the intercom, "Where are you all from?" She asked tactfully, asking them if they knew each other would just result in problems. The teenagers all scrunched their eyebrows together and the boy in the corner started again. She shifted when he looked at her, it was just so awkward.

"I'm from London," He stated with an annoyed expression, "Now can I leave?"

"Uh, no, how about uhm you?" Serena asked, her voice shaking as she pointed to the girl in the chair beside him. She felt her teammates eyes on her but she ignored them, it was better if they didn't know what she was doing otherwise it would send them into panic and just explaining it to Conner alone would waste time - time that they needed.

"Los Angeles," She said with a clipped tone, she didn't even look up to Serena when she spoke and she made a face of utter irritation. Was that her mom? Why was she acting so out of character? Then Serena's stomach dropped, her parents didn't even live in the same area! Her mouth dried up and she opened and closed it like fish out of water. What was happening?

"Y-you?" She asked pointing at the black haired boy in the cell next to her _mother_.

"Cleveland, Ohio, yee'uh!" He shouted, causing a few of the teenagers to make a face and try to make out his face in the darkness. A little bit of the weight lifted, Cleveland, that seemed right.

Before she opened her mouth the girl next to him spoke up with an authoritative yet girlish voice - that was not right. "I'm from Manhattan, duh." She said rolling her emerald eyes. Serena didn't even want to turn around to see the looks on Nikki's and Nate's faces right now because she knew they'd be feeling the same way she was _shocked_.

"_Right_, what about uh you?" She asked to the girl who had spoken earlier. She made a grumpy face but was calmer than the others that had spoken.

"Chicago, Illinois baby," She smiled a little and the way she talked had a certain ring to it. Serena's breathing became erratic, this was not happening, it couldn't be.

"I'm from uh, San Francisco, uh California." A boy stuttered. Serena turned her head in the direction of Drew and James, their expressions were that of horror. This wasn't going the way things were planned, what was happening?

"Cleveland, Ohio," another boy grunted with an Australian accent. So two of them were from the same place, good. Serena let out a deep breath, maybe this could be fixed? She stared expectantly at the black haired beauty in the corner but the girl was too busy shaking her leg and staring down at the edges of her hair looking for a split end. Serena cleared her throat but the girl just ignored her and blew a bubble.

"Uh, how about you?" The girl looked up and raised her eyebrows.

"Me?"

"Yes, _you_." Serena said, exasperation coating her voice. Serena heard Nate mutter 'who stole the cookie from the cookie jar' but just ignored him.

"Miama, Flori-duh." She said, smirking as if there was something amusing about this.

"How did you get them here without knowing where they lived?" Numbuh 429 snapped, turning to Serena.

"We do know where they're from! Its just-its just our _parents_ are all from Ohio!" Serena yelled back, forgetting to cover the intercom. The teenagers just blinked and stared at them wondering what was going on. Numbuh 429 just shot her a perplexed look, why did she have to mention parents?

Suddenly, sirens started to go off and a blaring computer voice informed everyone that there were intruders.

"Great!" 429 yelled, throwing his hands up. Serena's hands started to sweat, she was having a panic attack. If she screwed up this secret mission then her Soopreme Leaduh would _never_ trust her again, especially since she hadn't even gotten permission. She started to rub her temples again, she never should have let Nikki talk her into this.

"Numbuh 1362, why are people yelling for us?" Lily asked, tugging on Serena's sleeve. There were shouts of people screaming 'where are they? where's Sector V?' and running up and down the halls.

"We have to get out of here now." Nikki spoke up, Serena nodded. "We're taking them with us," Nikki clicked a button unleashing the teenagers from the ropes they were in and opened the door. "Now listen up you filthy teenagers, you better listen to us or you'll get attacked, got it? There are people out to get you so one toe out of line and you're dead!" She yelled, they all flinched and she smiled triumphantly.

Drew clicked a button on set of keychains and there was a loud thud above them and then the ceiling began to collapse.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing?" 429 shouted. He pulled an oxygen mask off the wall and began hyperventilating.

"Hold your breath!" Nikki commanded as a rope ladder shot through the ceiling and a large gaping hole replaced part of the ceiling. The pitch black space beyond was darker than Nate's hair and specked with bright stars. The teenagers looked frightened and few of them started yelling, profanities, curses, last wishes, ect. It was devastating.

They all scrambled to climb the rope and hoisted themselves into a roomy spaceship. Drew slapped his hands on the wheel and clicked something as the ship began to move.

"_What. is. going. on_?" The blonde teenager who had claimed herself to be Rachel asked through chemically whitened, gritted teeth.

Serena gulped, when your mother's teenage self asks a question, there's no way of avoiding an answer.

* * *

_hellooo ! yes i know i should probably be attacked by rotten food or something for not updating in so long. i'm so horrible. anyway i know this story is really sketchy right now and kind of patchy too, maybe even complicated (really complicated) but i'll do my best to make up for it. i kind of lost track of where i wanted this story to go but a few ideas hit me. so yeah if you want to throw in some ideas and what not, just write them in a review!_

_which brings me to say, review ? (: _

_-alyssa_

_ps sorry if there are some errors right now, i'll fix them when its not 12:30 in the morning. (:_


End file.
